


Josuke Gets Cucked by Shrek OR DOES HE?

by eiscirno, nyoooms, squidbobs



Category: Shrek (Movies), The Lorax (2012), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cuckolding, Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg, Public Sex, Scat, Tragedy/Comedy, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiscirno/pseuds/eiscirno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoooms/pseuds/nyoooms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidbobs/pseuds/squidbobs
Summary: Josuke comes home to see something he never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's actually two different "fics" here but i needed to publish both at once so have at it
> 
> obviously none of this is meant to be taken seriously so just... go ahead and laugh or something when you read it
> 
> there's lots of mistakes and also this was written by 3 different people in a call so... yeah... This Is Bad

One day josuke came home to see his beautiful and lovely boyfriend, rohan, was getting his ass rammed hard by shrek.

 

“This is pretty smexy :3c,” Josuke said, even though he was crying his dick was still hard.

He watched them from the door until he heard a loud farting sound and shrek screeched. Rohan had just shit on his dick

Despite his initial shock this turned shrek on even more.

“Clean it, bitch.” shrek said, pulling out. 

Rohan cleaned it. With his tongue.

Josuke whipped out his dick.

He was horny :3

He wanted in.

“Oh hi there laddy.” Shrek noticed Josuke and his bulge.

“You want in on this?” Two dicks in Rohan’s ass at once.

Anal prolapse was coming for him.

Sin none of you are free from sin you’re both terrible

This was all just a dream and josuke woke up and made chicken tenders for him and his boyfriend and went on with his life and never talked about this to anyone ever

They watched shrek as they ate the tendies and fucked with the steaming and hot erection on josuke and rohans mind as they did :3

The end

 

But it was not the end.

It was a dream within a dream, like inception

Josuke woke up once again and actually, he wasn’t getting cucked. It was impossible for him to get cucked 

Because he was the guy doing the cucking

Rohan actually met shrek years ago, and they were happily married

WERE

But then one day rohan met josuke, who was ten times the man shrek would ever be

AND THEY WENT Into the forbidden forest and josuke put his thing in rohan’s you-know-what and they did it for the first time 

And jotaro ran in yelling WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DOING?!?

AND THEN HE GOT VORED BY SHREK WHO WAS ANGRY ABOUT GETTING CUCKED

And outside jolyne got vored by donkey :^( she didn’t taste like waffles like he hoped

Bad THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIS IS SSSSSO BAD

 

BUT REALLY this was all another dream and rohan was the once-ler and josuke was the lorax

Rohan got a large furry wet cock in his ass how bad could it possible be? 

Lorax!josuke knotted rohan and rohan ended up getting pregnant. Rohan was scared at first but josuke was reassuring. He rest a furry hand on rohan’s pregnant tummy and said “i’ll be here no matter what”

And he cried

And rohan cried

And then a few months later rohan laid an egg. When the egg crack the baby was beautiful 

But

Something was odd

The baby’s skin was green… LIKE… SHREK’S

*roundabout plays*

 

TO BE CONTINUED…. ON THE MAURY SHOW

 

His ass was like a waterfall, or a slip n slide if you will. That was Rohan Kishibe’s self-lubricating ass. Everything could fit inside it, or sucked in like a blackhole. Remember that corn he ate in that one shot that he never finished? He put it up his ass. 

 

But though there was so much juice seeping from Rohan’s ass (so much that he had to wear a diaper to prevent his clothes from getting soaked), it was still considered one of the most precious minerals in the world--rohan’s ass itself being the 8th wonder of the world. Because of this he was highly sought after but he only wanted one person

 

<3josuke<3

 

And josuke liked rohan too, and they were really horny for each other, but they were taking things slow. Josuke was doing it because he didn’t want to seem like a fuckboy, and rohan was doing it because he was embarrassed by his condition

 

But one day they were making out on the couch. It was getting pretty smexy :3c 

 

“Hey babe,” josuke purred “do you wanna do it?”

“Idk josuke… uwu.. Im shy..” rohan blushed. He was moe ad tsundere. 

“It’s okay,” josuke said, reassuring him. “I know your ass leaks a lot… and i don’t care i love you anyway.” josuke really did mean this beacause he does love rohan, but also he was just saying this because he wants to get his dick wet

 

(really wet. Because rohan’s ass leaks so much. Like a fountain)

 

“Uwu...okay.. Take me josuke” rohan uwu’d.

 

And then because this is yaoi they only kissed for like 1 second and then the next thing you know rohan’s pants are off and josuke has 3 fingers in his ass. His leaky ass. Like a broken faucet in the 2nd floor of a an office building. 

 

The more josuke pushed his fingers in, the more juice squirted out of rohan’s ass. It was spraying everywhere so much that josuke’s hair was drenched and josuke lapped it all up. He ended up using a straw to slurp up that gurt since there was so much. The straw was like was like one of those crazy straws that you wore and were in the shape of a heart around josuke’s eyes. He succ’d the straw too hard and it got backed up. He removed the straw to stop the clog and rohans ass sprayed his face. It was like getting hit in the face with a water balloon. Yeah like that. 

 

“I think you’re ready,” Josuke gurgled. “But first… I want you to get my dick a little wet, heh.”

 

Josuke pulled down his pants and rohan got on his knees before him. When he pulled them down rohan expected to be slapped in the face with a massive big juicy weenie, but actually it was short. Really short. Like, embarrassingly short. Rohan wanted to cry but he loves josuke so it’s okay if his dick is small… josuke’s dick was thicker than it was long. A chode, essentially. He wiggled it with two fingers and rohan sucked it. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t realize just how much juice was gushing out of rohan’s ass. It was non-stop. 

 

Really they’re fucking stupid because the ass juice was like up to josuke’s knees already, but they kept going. Rohan succ’d and succ’d and the room filled up more and more. Finally, rohan pulled off with a pop and bent over

 

“Fuck me daddy,” Rohan nya’d, sharting. 

 

“Okay princess,” Josuke googled. Some of the shart got on his dick but he didn’t care at this point. He was gonna fuck that ass. The shart mixed with the ass juice and it started coming out nonstop as well. Just as josuke lined himself up with rohan’s princess parts, it was too late. The room was full of self-lubricant and shart. It was above josuke and rohan’s heads and they drowned. They died virgins… but at least they died in each other’s arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shrek/rohan is god tier


End file.
